Sacrifice
by ZombieBlinky
Summary: It isn't easy to see the one you love walk out of your life forever, but sometimes to love also means to sacrifice. And from that sacrifice the best gifts are given. Hints of Yaoi YYxY Dedicated to the authors in Hikari-and-Yami's forum


_**So I've been clicking around the Fanfiction forum and I was honestly surprised to see how many people hated Anzu. I was wondering where on earth this irrational hatred was coming from! I've used Anzu as a villain or annoying character before, mainly because I needed a female character with some depth to her. **_

_**I don't know, but I'd feel pretty damn lucky if I had a friend who was willing to risk their life for me on a regular basis. I don't think Anzu gets enough credit. (Friendship speeches are annoying, but man, everyone whips them out on this show so I don't see the problem.)**_

_**Anyway, this is my take on Atemu's departure. I had to write one eventually and this plot bunny just wouldn't stop gnawing on me.**_

_**I've recently made some great friends on Hikari-and-Yami's forum – all the cool kids are there, so you should totally check it out (SHAMELESS PLUG DETECTED) – this is dedicated to all of you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I make any money off of it.**_

--::--

Anzu Mazaki had fought through fire, marched through hell, and faced a demon king down eye-to-eye despite the fact it could have easily ripped her apart. She had done it out of friendship and love. Done it for the ones she would gladly give her life up to. She had done it for the man she had fallen so hard for.

She loved the Pharaoh dearly, having grown close to him throughout the adventures they shared together. That love allowed her to see the love reflected in Atemu's wise eyes. It was so easy to tell how deep that love ran, almost as if that love were part of his soul and body. The intensity of his emotions brought tears to her eyes and she was forced to look away from those haunting crimson eyes.

Anzu was not fool enough to believe that love was for her. No, she was not the one the Pharaoh called 'Partner.'

She was not his light, his _aibou_, his 'Little One.'

Yugi.

Yugi was the one Atemu loved with the ferocity of the gods themselves.

Anzu watched with sad eyes as Yugi collapsed to his knees in front of the Eye of Udjat, tears spilling from round eyes as if he had just realized what he had done. The decision to free Atemu to the afterlife had belonged to Yugi alone and Anzu couldn't begin to imagine how heavily the choice had weighed on her friend's small shoulders.

She could see the burning love for Atemu reflecting in Yugi's eyes and knew why he had called that last attack on the Pharaoh.

He selfishly wanted Atemu to stay with him in the mortal plane, but could not bring himself to trap the ancient spirit in the physical realm any longer. Yugi had to give Atemu true liberty. Love was friendship. Love was indefinable. Love was everything and nothing at all.

But above all else, love was sacrifice.

Anzu choked on a sob as Atemu walked calmly over to Yugi, a smile crossing over his face as he praised his partner on a battle well played. Anzu knew the congratulations fell on deaf ears – just like how she was too horrified and stunned to pay attention, Yugi could only stare at Atemu with tears flowing unhindered from his eyes.

Anzu's heart broke just watching the two hug goodbye.

The two fell into silence, just staring into one another's eyes. Neither breathed a word to one another, communicating through whatever special link they seemed to possess. Another reminder to Anzu that Yugi and Atemu were far more intimate than their friends were aware of.

She turned away from the silent exchanged, feeling like a voyeur for watching something so private. Her hand crept up to her chest to wrap around the cartouche' hanging from her neck on a thin chain. She slipped her fingers against the intricate hieroglyphics engraved into the smooth surface. It was written in a language that was long-since dead, but Anzu knew the symbols spelled out the word 'Atemu' – the Pharaoh's true name.

After they had returned to the real world, Atemu had returned the cartouche' to Anzu, claiming he no longer had a need for it where he was going. Better for it to remain in the realm of the living where he could be remembered.

Anzu's grip tightened on the silver chain.

All too soon, Atemu was departing from their world. He announced his name to the Eye of Udjat and they all watched with numb horror when the doors to the afterlife creaked open. He took a few steps forward and Anzu made as if she was going to follow him, only to have Joey's restraining hand land on her shoulder.

They could only stare in a mixture of awe and shock as Atemu crossed over. Tears blinded Anzu as she knew without a doubt that Atemu carried not only her heart, but Yugi's as well – taking them both into the afterlife and out of reach forever.

She watched helplessly as Atemu's visage was swallowed up by the blinding golden light of the afterlife. For a fleeting moment, Anzu thought she saw him as the pharaoh he had once been over five millennia ago before the image faded and the doors slammed shut.

They were not allowed lingering goodbyes, as soon the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh began to crumble around them. Running purely on instinct the group fled from the ancient chamber into the burning sunlight of Egypt. The warmth of the country would forever be a permanent reminder of what they had lost and Anzu rubbed her hand over her eyes to dry them of tears.

She could see Yugi's tears still flowing, not having recovered from the shock of losing his love as fast as her. Anzu's heart ached at the sight and bit her bottom lip in indecision. She wanted to do something for her friend whom she loved so much. Anything to ease the suffering and heartbreak he was no doubt feeling right now.

Their group was separating in the aftermath of the collapsing tomb. The Kaiba's were organizing transportation with Ishizu and Malik while her friends were seeing if Bakura was really okay after his strange ordeal. That left her alone with Yugi.

"Hey," She said softly to catch Yugi's attention. His tear streaked face turned up to look at Anzu and he smiled weakly at her. The sad sight steeled Anzu's resolve and she was able to make her decision without a thought or care.

"Hey." A murmur.

Slowly, Anzu unclasped the cartouche' from around her neck and slipped it around Yugi's, ignoring the soft gasp of surprise coming from him. She said nothing as she locked it around her friend's neck, tears stinging her eyes as she gave up the last and only piece she possessed which would remind her of Atemu.

She knew it would be a poor substation for the real person – or even the familiar weight of the puzzle which had kept Yugi company for the past three years in comparison. But she knew the love the two look-a-likes had shared was something she could never touch. Thus, Atemu would have wanted Yugi to have the keepsake as a reminder of him until they could be together in the afterlife.

It was unbelievably hard for Anzu to let go of the necklace, but she did it anyway. She smiled wordlessly at Yugi and understanding crossed over his face at the gesture. Fresh tears welled in his eyes – this time purely of happiness.

The grief was still there and strong below the surface, but the cartouche' had managed to push it back. At least for now. Anzu smiled, finding the sacrifice well worth the pain it caused.

She gave up what she wanted because Yugi was her friend, and she loved him as such.

At times love could hurt and cut a deep wound in the soul of an individual. But from the agony of heartbreak, a smile would still always linger just below all the ache. That was what made it beautiful and worth it despite the pain it sometimes brought.

Anzu told herself this – silently of course, as she doubted anyone was feeling up to a friendship speech right now – to make herself feel better. She smiled up at the warm sun and closed her eyes.

She had made the right choice; she could feel it in her heart.

After all, love of all kinds was about being willing to make a sacrifice – at the right time, to the right person, and for the right reason.

--::--

_**Phew, was that sappy enough for you guys? Man I hope so! Because don't ever expect anything like that out of me ever again. Seriously, don't – I don't do the sappy that much. I tried to keep Anzu as in character as possible, but what can I say? She's **_**never**_** been a major character in any of my stories. I don't think I've ever even written her before. I think I did a good job considering...**_

_**See you guys for the next chapter of High Noon! It'll be posted within the week! **_

_**ZB**_


End file.
